


Super Powers

by BlueWaterBlueSky



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, Inko is going to have at least three dozen heart attacks from the shit he gets up to, Luffy reborn as Izuku, OP characters reborn as MHA characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnated Midoriya Izuku, Reincarnated Monkey D. Luffy, Reincarnation, Villain Midoriya Izuku, pray for this mother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueWaterBlueSky/pseuds/BlueWaterBlueSky
Summary: Izuku didn't want to be a hero, he wanted to be a villain! ...Well really he wanted to be Pirate King. But since pirates didn't seem to exist in this world, Number One Villain seemed like the next best thing.OrThe Strawhat Pirates are reincarnated into a world of heroes.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Midoriya Inko, Midoriya Izuku & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates
Comments: 72
Kudos: 637
Collections: Identity Crisis, Reincarnation and Transmigration





	1. Izuku Midoriya: Origin

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a reincarnation fic. So why not write one with two of my current favorite shounen???
> 
> I got inspired to write this a pretty long time ago while listening to One Piece opening 21, Super Powers, over and over again. Specifically the english cover by Dave Does Music and the rock cover by Miura Jam. As you can clearly see, that's where the title of this story comes from.
> 
> I told myself that I would start this waaaaaay later down the road, but I couldn't resist finishing the first chapter. So, here you go.

Izuku Midoriya was four years old when he realized that people were not all born equal.

"You see here?"

Izuku stared blankly at the image the doctor gestured at. An X-Ray of his foot. The doctor pointed towards the two joints visible in his pinkie toe.

"During the advent of Quirks, many studies have been done trying to find the cause of the phenomenon. Through that research, a link was discovered between the possibility of having a Quirk and the possession of a second joint in one's pinkie toe."

Izuku glanced at his mother to see she was staring at the doctor intently, biting her bottom lip in apprehension. "So...what does this mean for Izuku?"

The good doctor sighed and leaned back against his seat. "People who exhibit Quirks were found to have only one joint in their pinkie toe. Quirks are seen as the next stage of human evolution, so the popular theory is that the human body also evolved into a more streamlined form and did away with unneeded parts such as this." He looked down at the small, green-haired boy with a look that could only be described as pity. "The chance of him having a Quirk is pretty much non-existent."

Izuku looked from the doctor, to the picture, to his tearful mother, and back to the doctor again. Truth be told, the bulk of the conversation went completely over his head, but one thing was abundantly clear.

"So, I _don't_ get superpowers?!"

"Sorry, kid."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

XXX

Ever since the revelation that he had no superpowers ( _"Quirks, Izuku. They're called Quirks," his mother kept insisting_ ), young Izuku Midoriya's life gradually became very different.

For one thing, his mother was no longer able to look at him without looking like she was about to burst into tears. She seemed to have convinced herself that it was all somehow her fault he was superpower-less ( _"Quirkless, Izuku. You're Quirkless," his mother kept insisting_ ). Izuku himself didn't really see how any of it was her fault, but trying to tell her that only seemed to make her sadder, so he stopped.

Those changes didn't just stop at home, though. They followed him to his kindergarten, too. Being the only superpower-less ( _"I give up. Call it whatever makes you happy, Izuku..."_ ) child in the kindergarten came with certain ramifications.

For one thing, his teachers seemed to pretty much stop paying attention to him entirely, unless it was absolutely necessary. When he told his mother about it, she had told him that it was because the rest of the kids all had superpowers that they were still learning how to control, so they needed more of their attention.

She then proceeded to start crying again. Izuku decided it was best not to ask her anymore questions about superpowers.

It wasn't just the teachers either. It was the other kids, too. A few of them still treated him the same, but a large number of them had started making fun of him over his lack of superpowers. His number one bully was a boy by the name of Katsuki Bakugo.

It was kind of a shame. Kacchan ( _"Don't call me by that stupid nickname!" "But your name is too complicated!" "HOW IS IT COMPLICATED?!"_ ) was his neighbor, and his mom got along with Izuku's mom. It had been pretty much set in stone that the two would grow up to become childhood friends.

Izuku tried his best to befriend the other boy, constantly following after him even when the boy gave him the nickname of "Deku," meaning "useless." Though, if he was honest, that nickname never really bothered him too much. ( _"Hey, Mom, I got a nickname today!" "Oh, that's terrific, Izuku! What is it?" "Deku!" "I-Izuku, are you sure that's not an insult instead?" "I like it!" "Izuku..."_ )

Once it was revealed that Izuku was superpower-less, their budding friendship took a complete turn. Really, it had taken kind of a turn already before that, when Kacchan's superpower was revealed. Everyone was talking about how amazing it was and how he would become a great hero someday. Admittedly, Izuku thought so too. Being able to make things explode was really cool! But once he was able to do that, he became really, _really_ arrogant; treating the other kids, and Izuku, like they were all beneath him. Izuku...just didn't like that.

And when he found out that Izuku was superpower-less? That's when it _really_ became bad.

"Hahahahaha! I always knew you were useless, but now you're _Quirkless_ too?! You really are a Deku!" Kacchan laughed, along with those other boys who always followed after him. Izuku's sure they've told him their names multiple times, but he for the life of him couldn't remember what they were.

Izuku pouted and crossed his arms. "Shut up! I'll become strong even without a superpower!"

Kacchan stopped his laughter and glared at him. "As if! You'll always be a little weakling! AND THEY'RE CALLED QUIRKS!"

Izuku, who had been sitting on the ground with his back facing him, jumped up and turned to glare right back at him. "I'll show you! Fight me!"

Kacchan's eyebrows went up while the two boys behind him started snickering. "You're not serious, right?"

"I'm serious!" Izuku put his fists up. "I'll prove I'm strong right here and now!"

The other young boy stared at him, dumbfounded for a moment before a sinister smirk stretched across his face. He pounded his fist into his other hand, a spark of fire appearing as he did. "You think you actually have a chance against me?"

"Yeah! I'll kick your butt!"

"Bring it on, then!"

"ALRIGHT!"

Izuku soundly got the shit beat out of him.

XXX

When he woke up in the infirmary, his mom was already there, crying her eyes out.

"IZUKUUUU!" She shouted, enveloping him in a hug when she saw that he'd woken up.

"Uh... Mom?" He slurred.

"Izuku, I'm so glad you're alright!" She sobbed. "When I saw you lying here, I-I-I-!"

"Wha happund...?" His memory was so blurry...

His mom loosened her grip and stopped rubbing her face into his hair to look at him properly. "Y-You don't remember? You got into a fight with Katsuki! You've been passed out for nearly three hours! Oh, I'm so glad you're awake!"

And just like that, his memory came back to him. "Oh, right..."

His mother wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Izuku...can you tell me what happened? I-It's okay if you don't want to yet, but..."

Izuku used his hands to force himself into a sitting position, ignoring the protests from both his mother and his own body. He rubbed his cheek, where Kacchan had punched him first. "I challenged him to a fight..."

"Wh- _What_?!" His mother quickly went into panic mode again. "Why?! You and Katsuki are friends, aren't you?! Why would you challenge him to a fight of all things?! Especially when he has a Quir-" She immediately cut herself off, slapping both hands over her mouth as her eyes went wide.

"That's why!" Izuku said, ignoring her reaction entirely. "Kacchan says I'm weak because I don't have a superpower! I'm not! I'm tough!" Izuku looked up at his mom. "Right?!"

His mother paused and slowly took her hands off of her mouth. She remained silent, though, and Izuku's frown deepened.

"...Mom, right?"

His mom snapped out of whatever thoughts she was having, shook her head, and looked him in the eyes with determination. After everything that happened, she was most certainly not going to cause her son's self-esteem to drop any further. "Of course you are, Izuku! Fighting someone with a Quirk like that is a very brave thing to do!" She said encouragingly, though at the same time thinking _'Though I really hope you don't get into fights like that again...'_ She couldn't help but smile when she saw how her son beamed at those words. "But, Izuku," she continued, "I'm sure there are other ways to show how tough you are that _don't_ involve fighting."

Izuku looked up at her in surprise. "Really? Like what?"

"W-Well..." She stuttered, trying to come up with something.

Izuku thought about it as well when, almost in an instant, an idea came to him. "OH! I know!" He smiled brightly. "Mom! I know perfect way to show Kacchan how tough I am!"

"O-Oh, really? That's great, Izuku! How?" She asked, trying to give a similar smile back. She never could quite figure out how her son managed to smile so big and brightly. He certainly didn't get that trait from her or her husband.

"It's a secret!" Was the young boy's only reply.

"O-Oh. Well, if you say so..." His mother muttered.

She had...a bad feeling about this. But Izuku is only four years old. Surely nothing _too_ crazy would happen. Especially with the kindergarten workers keeping watch over him more thoroughly from now on.

...Right?

XXX

"KACCHAAAAAAN!"

Katsuki Bakugo, who had been busy showing off his Quirk to his classmates, jerked up and whirled around at the sudden shout. He frowned when he saw that it was Izuku, who had somehow, without anyone noticing, climbed his way up the nearby shelf of storybooks and now stood at the very top. The boy had _just_ gotten back to kindergarten after their last encounter and he was already at it again?

"What do you want, Deku? Another fight?" He smirked as smoke started to waft from his hands.

"No!" Izuku shouted at him, much to his surprise. "I have a better way to show you how tough I am!"

The blonde boy frowned at him, getting more and more confused. "And how's that?"

By this point, the other kids and the teachers had taken notice of what was going on and were making their way over.

"Is that Deku?"

"What's he doing?"

"He was yelling at Bakugo again."

"Didn't he beat him up last week?"

"What's he thinking?"

"I-Izuku-chan!" The female teacher yelled at him, trying to get to him but unable to with the group of kids gathering in front of her and blocking the way. "Get down from there! It's dangerous!"

The male teacher hurried over as well. "I-Izuku-kun, what are you doing?! Get down from there right now!"

"Everyone watch this!" Izuku shouted, reaching into his pocket for something and pulling it out. "I'll show you I'm strong, too!"

The two teachers' faces went pale when they realized what he was holding, along with most of the kids. Kacchan just looked at him wide-eyed.

"I-Is that a KNIFE?!" The female teacher shouted in panic. "Izuku-chan, why do you have a _KNIFE_?!"

"I stole it from home!"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! WHY DID YOU STEAL A KNIFE?!"

The kids started backing away and mumbling to each other.

"H-He brought a knife?!"

"Is he crazy?!"

"What's he gonna do with it?!"

"He's Quirkless, so maybe he wants to fight Bakugo with that?!"

Seeing that every eye was on him now, Izuku continued with his plan. He held the knife in both hands, point facing upwards, determination flashing in his eyes.

He then proceeded to stab himself in the face.

"WHAT THE?!"

"WHAT'S HE DOING?!"

"IZUKU-CHAN?!"

"IZUKU-KUN!"

"OOOOWWWW!!"

_**"DEKU, YOU IDIOT!"** _

XXX

"Th-That didn't hurt at all," Izuku said through his tears as his mother wept in front of him, having been called by the teachers.

"LIAR! YOU'RE CRYING!" The rest of his class, including Kacchan, yelled behind him.

"IZUKUUUUU! WHEN I SAID TO FIND ANOTHER WAY, THIS WASN'T WHAT I MEEEAAAANT!" His mother sobbed.

"I-I'm sorry..."

XXX

His little stunt left him with a scar on his face, just under his left eye. There were people in the infirmary who had superpowers that could make small scars like his disappear, but Izuku adamantly refused. ( _"It's a battle scar!" "But you gave it to yourself!"_ )

After another long talk with his mom about why what he did was bad and why he should never do it again, Izuku found himself in front of the mirror in their restroom. He traced his new scar with his fingers.

He didn't care that everyone said that it didn't count, it was his battle scar! It was so cool! It looked just like his old one!

.......

It took approximately five seconds for him to realize what he just thought.

 _'Huh? My old one? I don't have an old one! I'd remember if I had_ another _cool battle scar!'_

...

.....

.......

The thought wouldn't leave him, though.

He leaned in closer to the mirror, fingers continuing to rub over his scar. He searched his mind for whatever had caused that feeling of familiarity. His fingers froze as another thought struck him.

Hesitantly, he moved his hand away from his face. Reaching down, he grabbed the bottom of his shirt and slowly lifted it up. Smooth skin showed through the mirror, and he sighed and let his shirt back down.

Of _course_ he wouldn't have a scar on his chest. He'd _definitely_ have noticed that before.

...But he _should_ have one, shouldn't he? From when... From when...

Izuku groaned and slapped both sides of his face to try to get himself together. He didn't know where these weird thoughts were coming from, but he didn't like them. They made him feel weird and scared.

"Izuku?" The boy tore his eyes away from his reflection to see that his mother had opened the door and was now looking at him worriedly. "Are you alright? You've been in here for a while... Does it still hurt?"

"No..." He replied truthfully, jumping down from the stool he had been using to reach the mirror and sink. "I finished brushing my teeth, Mom..."

"I-I see. That's good..." She tried to smile, but it didn't last long. She fiddled with her fingers a bit before speaking once again. "Izuku... You've been putting on a brave face, but you really _are_ upset about not having a Quirk, aren't you? You don't have to hide anything from me, you know. I'm your mother."

Izuku fiddled with his own fingers for a moment before responding, pushing his earlier scar thoughts out of his mind. "A little..." He admitted. "I would've been really cool to have a superpower..."

"Yes..." His mom grew sadder at this, the emotions showing on her face.

Seeing this, Izuku quickly put a smile on his face. He didn't like making the people he loved feel sad like this. "It's okay, Mom! I'm still strong, even without a superpower! I proved it, right?"

"Y-Yes..." She mumbled. "But... Please don't do something like that to yourself again. Alright, Izuku? You've proved it once, there's no need to again!"

"Right."

His mom heaved a relieved sigh and smiled at him. "Go to bed now, alright? It's getting late."

"Okay!"

XXX

Inko Midoriya gently closed the door to her son's bedroom, having finished tucking him in. Going to her own room, she plopped down onto her bed and let out a sigh.

Her motherly instincts were right about Izuku being more disappointed by not having a Quirk than he let on, but she was glad to see that it wasn't as bad as she thought it was. She knew most kids around his age started expressing the desire to become heroes. Although Izuku himself hadn't shown that yet, when she learned that he was Quirkless she'd started to become very concerned for his future.

...Although, truth be told, she wasn't all too broken up about him not being able to become a hero. She couldn't bear to see him go through all those battles and injuries she had seen other heroes on the news go through. And, since Izuku hadn't shown any desire to become a hero yet, maybe that just wasn't something he was interested in? That made her wonder what exactly he _did_ want to do in the future... Well, she supposed it was still too early for that.

Turning on her side, she closed her eyes and couldn't help but remember small memory of when Izuku first learned that Quirks existed. He had been so wide-eyed and excited to realize that the people he saw on television doing all those amazing things were, in fact, real. ...She never could quite get him to call them Quirks, though. He always stubbornly insisted that they were superpowers. He wasn't technically _wrong_ , but still...

Well, it was at least better than what he had originally called them. Why her son thought Quirks came from _fruit_ of all things was something she doubted she would ever be able to comprehend.

Hmm... What was it he said he wanted his Quirk to be...?

Oh, right.

_"I wanna be made of rubber!"_

_"That's certainly...a unique one to want."_

Most children wanted super strength, flight, or the ability to use elements. Izuku wanted to be made of rubber. Really, her son was so strange sometimes...

XXX

As Izuku closed his eyes and began drifting off into sleep, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to his earlier thoughts. He tried digging deeper into his memory, trying to find what had caused them. Strangely, it seemed to become easier to do the further he sank into sleep.

Scar... A scar under his eye... A scar on his chest... A scar he got from...

From...

_From..._

Ace.

The name came to him just as his mind finally plunged into sleep, and it was as if that one name was the key to an avalanche of remembrance. His mind was plunged into what felt like a kaleidoscope of different images. 

Of memories.

Of Ace, his brother, taking a killing blow for him. Thanking him for loving him while he died in his arms.

Of him, Ace, and someone else drinking sake together; declaring themselves as brothers.

Of a green-haired man with tears running down his face, pointing his sword to the sky and promising him that he would never lose again.

Of a long-nosed boy in the distance yelling at him to get back up and fight so they could all go back to the sea together.

Of an orange-haired girl looking up at him with tears of desperation, begging him to help her.

Of a blonde man running through the rain to where he lay motionless, a basket in hand.

Of a small reindeer declaring that he wasn't a human and could never join their crew, only for them to welcome him aboard anyway.

Of a black-haired woman shouting that she wanted to live; to come back to all of them.

Of a big, blue-haired man declaring that of course he would join his crew. No one else could repair their ship as well as him.

Of a man who had been so alone for fifty years that he had wanted to die bursting into tears and saying how happy he was to be alive.

Of a hat and a promise.

More and more came to him the deeper he dug.

Monkey D. Luffy. That was his name. How could he ever have forgotten?

He felt like he was falling, watching all these memories of his life, or past life, play around him. But wait, there was something else there.

He looked forward to see something in the distance. An object?

As he reached for it, it seemed to move closer. He grasped it in his hand, trying to figure out what it was. It felt familiar, like everything else in this place. A purple ball with swirls...

His eyes widened in recognition. "Huh? This is... The Gomu Gomu-"

XXX

His eyes shot open. It took a moment to regain his bearings and figure out where he was.

Right, he was in his bedroom. Sunlight was peeking in through the curtains. Morning.

He raised one of his hands in front of his face and stared at it. It was so small now.

With his other hand, he grabbed his fingers and started to pull.

They stretched.

And stretched, and stretched, _and stretched._

Like rubber.

He let them go, letting them snap back into place before both arms fell back onto the bed. He stared up at the ceiling blankly, trying to comprehend everything.

Izuku Midoriya was four years old when he remembered that he wasn't supposed to be four years old.


	2. Revert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter, everyone! Thanks for all your support!

Izuku didn't know how long he just lied there on his bed, mind still struggling to process all the new (old?) information that had just been forcibly dumped into it.

His name was Monkey D. Luffy.

...But it was Izuku Midoriya too, right?

He should be sailing the Grand Line with his crew...

...But he should also be going to kindergarten with Kacchan and the other kids.

He was certain he wasn't supposed to have a mother...

...But he could clearly smell the breakfast she was cooking just downstairs. He had one now; and her name was Inko Midoriya.

She really reminded him of Makino. It made him stop and wonder if she maybe _was_ Makino the same way he was Luffy, but he had a weird feeling deep in his gut that no, she wasn't.

This was _weird_.

Both his memories mixed and clashed together, leaving him utterly confused and bewildered. His memories of his crew and adventure were real, there was no doubt about that in his mind. But his memories of his mother and this weird place full of heroes and superpowers didn't feel fake either. But they couldn't _both_ be real!

...Could they?

He fought against the headache he could feel coming on, forcing himself to keep thinking. This was important! Ugh, he wished his crewmates were here right now. They'd be able to figure it out faster than him.

Alright, what was the _last_ thing he remembered before his memories as Izuku Midoriya started?

He was on Whole Cake Island, and...

And...

And then what happened?

Unease started to build up inside him as he realized that he was drawing a blank. He thought he had all his memories back, but...was he wrong? His memories ended in Whole Cake Island. And even then, there were plenty of blanks about his time there.

He quickly sifted through his other memories, trying to figure it all out. It seemed like he had enough to get a clear picture, but...a lot of the details were missing. The further back he thought, though, the clearer things became. That was relieving at least.

But he couldn't remember _anything_ after they started their adventure in Whole Cake Island, although he was _positive_ that more must have happened afterwards. It felt like the memories were _there_ , but frustratingly out of reach.

There was one thing, though. One thing that, while he couldn't exactly remember, he was _certain_ happened.

He'd died.

He wasn't sure how, why, or even _when_ , but he was positive he'd died.

But...he was alive now. As a kid, with a new name, a new appearance, and in a new place he didn't recognize.

He knew he wasn't in the Grand Line. He'd never been the most attentive when it came to maps or locations, but from what he had seen of the globe his teachers tried to force him to learn about in his kindergarten, it looked like there wasn't even _a_ Grand Line. Or a Red Line!

And this city was unlike anything he'd ever seen! Everything seemed a lot more _advanced_. Like that computer his mom let him play with sometimes! He'd never seen anything like it before as Luffy! There were no Den Den Mushi's either. He'd seen his mom on the phone, and it definitely wasn't a snail!

And, whatever this place was, it was filled with people with Devil Fruits!

...Wait, no. They were called superpowers now. He forgot. ( _Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hears his mother telling him once again that that was not what they were called, but he paid it no heed._ ) Wait, so did that make his Devil Fruit a superpower now? He didn't technically _eat_ it this time, so...probably?

...Well, whatever, he'd just go with it. He had more important things to wonder about now anyway.

After all, if he was here...

Zoro.

Nami.

Usopp.

Sanji.

Chopper.

Robin.

Franky.

Brook.

...Was there anyone else? He wondered if Jinbei finally decided to join his crew. He wondered if anyone _else_ did. His memories were full of holes, and he remembered absolutely _nothing_ past a certain point, so it was possible...

The thought that he might have more crewmates and he didn't _remember_ them... It was deeply unsettling.

But, if he was here, then they _must_ be here, too! Izuku crossed his arms and nodded to himself confidently. _'They must be! It makes perfect sense! I just have to find them, and all my memories will come back! And then we can figure things out and keep going on adventures together!'_

Adventures...

...

He wondered if he ever found One Piece.

He slowly put one hand on his head, feeling the unruly hair.

He missed his hat. He just didn't feel right without it...

Did he keep his promise to Shanks and give it back to him? He must have, right?

He just...didn't know.

He quickly shook his head, however, forcing the thoughts away. If he didn't remember, there was nothing he could do about that now. He'd deal with all that stuff when he got the rest of his memories back. What he had to do right now was find the rest of his crew!

The thought of his crewmates, his nakama, once again dissipated all the negative thoughts and emotions that had been whirling inside of him. Smiling brightly to himself, he jumped off his bed and landed feet first onto the ground, not even noticing the impact with his now-rubbery body.

"Right! First thing's first!"

XXX

Inko Midoriya was getting worried.

It being the weekend, she had decided to let her son sleep in rather than go and wake him as usual. But he's never slept in _this_ long before...

Well, she was nearly done with breakfast. Once she finished setting up the table, she'd go and see what was taking him so long this morning.

She quickly got to work, grabbing two empty plates and filling one with scrambled eggs and the other with pancakes. She put the food on her side of the table and went to get the plates she usually reserved for her son.

She easily found the ones she wanted, two gigantic bowls that rivaled the size of her head, and dumped the rest of the eggs in one and the rest of the pancakes in the other. Putting them on the table as well, she stepped back and marveled at the size difference between her own food and her son's. The eggs could barely be contained and the pancakes were basically a tower ready to topple over.

Her son was a _bottomless pit_. That was something she had learned quickly and painfully when he was three and she found him emptying their entire fridge overnight. So, she'd gotten into the habit of creating massive amounts of food each morning.

Seriously, where _did_ he get that from? At first, she thought it must be related to his Quirk, but obviously that wasn't the case. Where did he hide all this food in that small body of his?

Oh, they were out of bacon again. She needed to remember to get some more today. Her son loved his meat, after all.

Going back to the pantry, she took some glass cups with the intent to fill them with orange juice. After that, she could go wake her black hole of a child.

As she did, however, she realized that that wouldn't be necessary as the tell-tale sound of a door slamming open and shut reached her ears. It was soon followed by the rapid pattering of footsteps and a loud shout of "MOOOOOOM!"

Giving a short sigh of relief, she turned and smiled as her son bounded into the kitchen and straight towards her, his almost ever-present smile fixed firmly on his face.

"Good morning, Izuku! Breakfast is ready! Did you sleep we-"

"Watch _this_!" Izuku interrupted, right before he grabbed both of his cheeks and _pulled_.

Inko's cup shattered against the floor.

XXX

Inko didn't even bother booking an appointment and just grabbed Izuku and drove straight to the hospital, demanding to see any pediatrician available. (After breakfast, of course, Izuku _insisted_.)

The now slightly scared secretary excused herself for a moment and went into the back room, coming out moments later to tell them that there was one available that was willing to see them. It wasn't the old man from before (apparently, it was his day off), but instead a younger black-haired man with a tail (so cool!).

The hospital had kept Izuku's last x-ray on file, which the doctor was looking at now, frowning and rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"So, what do you think, Doctor?" Inko asked, rubbing her hands nervously. "I was told before that Izuku having a Quirk was nearly impossible because of that second joint, but..." She trailed off and looked at her son, who was playing with his rubbery fingers without a care.

"It's true that having a second joint in your pinky toe is usually a sign that you won't manifest a Quirk," the doctor agreed, looking away from the picture and at them. "And your son certainly has two joints. But there are a few instances, rare though they may be, where individuals with two joints have been shown to develop a Quirk of some kind. The chances are low, less than one percent, and the Quirk itself is usually something very minor. To the point where it even goes unnoticed throughout most of the individual's life." He glanced at the boy, who stretched his fingers out and allowed them to snap back into place, smiling all the while. "Mutations are also a possibility, though rare as well. We'll have to conduct some tests to get a feel of what it is. Either way, it seems your son is very lucky. He has a Quirk after all."

At this, Inko started to tear up as she turned towards her son and threw her arms around him. "IZUKUUUU!" She sobbed tears of joy, hugging him tightly, reminding him a bit of after his fight with Kacchan. "I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU FINALLY HAVE A QUIRK OF YOUR OWN!"

"I have a superpower!" Izuku shouted happily, pumping both of his fists into the air while still in her hold. "I'm made of rubber!"

"I know, Izuku! It's just what you wanted!" Inko sniffed. "I don't know how, but I don't care! I'm so happy! Miracles really do exist!"

"We still have to do a number of examinations to find out if that's really the case with your Quirk or-" the doctor began, only to be interrupted.

"I'm made of rubber!" Izuku insisted, pouting at him stubbornly.

The doctor's eye twitched as he stared at him a moment longer before sighing. "Alright, alright. Let's just do some tests, get you into the Quirk Registry, and then you can go."

Inko stopped her sobbing and blinked, turning to him in a bit of embarrassment. "Er, right... I'm sorry for making you do this just as you were about to go home..."

The man waved it off as he started to take out some medical equipment. "It's fine. I'm the one who agreed to see you."

"Th-Thank you..."

"Alright, so first we'll do a physical exam, and then we..."

As the doctor started to blab on about things Izuku didn't know or care about, the young boy turned his gaze out the window, looking at the familiar-yet-not scene of the city from the second story of the hospital.

Tomorrow he'd start looking for his crew.

He felt familiar determination swell in his chest. He'd definitely find them.

XXX

By the time Izuku and his mother were finally driving home, it was nearly dark out. Inko had insisted that they go out and get Izuku a present to celebrate. Izuku had, of course, insisted on food. Despite her muttering about his giant breakfast, she had taken him to a nearby restaurant to eat some steak.

After that, they had gone to the local playground, where he spent hours playing around with his returned powers. ( _"Look at what I can do, Mom!" "I-Izuku, you're supposed to use the swings, not your arms! That's dangerous!" "It's okay! I'm made of rubber!" "Izukuuuu!"_ )

After that he had managed to convince her to stop for one more steak ( _"I swear, Izuku, most of our finances go directly to your food budget!" His mother said with a cheerful laugh as she watched him stuff his face_ ), before they finally decided to go home.

On the way there, they had passed by a toy shop. Inko, still in a great mood, stopped and decided to buy something for him. Izuku wasn't one for toys, but he accepted it. It was an action figure. One of a muscular man with blonde hair like bunny ears and wearing a red, white, and blue suit.

Izuku fumbled around with it as his mother drove him, frowning down at it. It seemed really familiar...

"What is it, Izuku?" His mother asked, giving a quick glance at his reflection in the front view mirror. "You haven't said anything since we got back from the toy store." A frown started to develop on her face. "If you don't like it, we could go back and exchange it for something else..."

Izuku blinked and looked up at her. Right, he could just ask his mom! She'd know! "Mom, who's this?" He asked, lifting the toy and waving it in the air.

"You don't know, Izuku?" Inko asked in surprise. "That's All Might, the Number One Hero!"

Izuku blinked and looked down at the action figure again. "Number One Hero?"

"Yes! That means he's the greatest hero in all of Japan! You must have seen him on television from time to time, right? Or at least heard some of your friends talk about him?"

Izuku pondered this. "...I don't know."

"Well, you don't really watch tv as much as you did when you were younger..." She admitted. "You'd always much rather play outside... I guess you probably don't remember anymore. I'll show you some videos when we get back home, okay?"

"'Kay."

XXX

_"Whoa!"_ Izuku exclaimed, gaping in awe as he watched the blonde, muscle-bound man carry at least ten more people out of the burning wreckage, _all at the same time_.

_"It's alright now!"_ The man on-screen, All Might, said. His smile never wavered even as flames raged all around him. In fact, it seemed to grow even wider with his words. _"Why? Because I am here!"_

"That guy's really cool! He really _is_ the Number One Hero! Wow, look at him go!"

"I-I didn't expect this one to be so graphic," Inko mumbled, watching with wide eyes. She turned to her son to see him staring at it all with a mile-long grin. Uneasiness started to well up. "...Izuku?"

Her son tore his eyes away from the screen and looked up at her. "Yeah?" Inko bit her lip, turning his blinding grin into a concerned frown. "Mom?"

"You know...that I'm really happy you have a Quirk now, right?" She started slowly.

Her son nodded in confirmation. "Yeah! You bought me tons of steak!"

Inko gave a small smile at that. "Yes... Izuku," she turned to face him more directly and put both her hands on his shoulders, earning a stare of confusion. "I... I don't want you to hold back because your mother is a worrywart, understand? I want you to live your life to the fullest and be happy!" She gulped as her son just grew more and more confused. She glanced at the still on-going video and back at him. "Now that you have a Quirk, if you want to be a hero...just know that I'll support you one hundred percent! Okay?"

It was a prospect she dreaded. Seemingly every day there was another news story of a hero meeting their untimely (and often grisly) end. Usually, the ones she saw the most were new heroes, fresh out of high school. The thought of that happening to her son...she couldn't bear it. But she couldn't bear the thought herself being the one link that held him back from living his life, either.

Most children grew up with the desire to be heroes. And, if the sparkle in Izuku's eye as he watched the debut of the greatest hero of all time was any indication, it wouldn't any different with him. And if that's the path he chose in the future then...she would just have to deal with it-

"Huh? I don't wanna be a hero."

Inko's mind went blank for a second. She blinked and leaned back, letting go of her son's shoulders. "Wh-What?'

Izuku, for his part, was looking up at her with an arched eyebrow, like she had declared the most absurd thing in the world. "I don't wanna be a hero," he repeated.

"O-Oh..."

They were both quiet for a moment, the only sound in the room being the video before it finally finished and plunged them into complete silence.

"You...don't?"

"Nope!" Izuku said, looking incredibly certain of himself. "Heroes are cool. I admire them a lot. But I don't wanna be one."

Well, this was...unexpected. "Can... Can I ask why?"

Her son crossed his arms as he looked her in the eye. Suddenly, without knowing why, she had the strangest thought that he looked far older than his mere four years of age.

"Because I don't wanna share my meat!"

...And that thought was gone.

"Um..." Inko looked at her son in befuddlement, trying to understand. "I'm sorry?"

"I don't wanna share my meat with anyone! I wanna eat all of it myself, dammit!"

At this, his mother's eyes grew almost comically wide. "I-IZUKU, WHERE DID YOU LEARN THAT LANGUAGE?!"

All talk of heroes and meat was forgotten for the rest of the night.

XXX

The following Monday, Izuku came back to kindergarten in high spirits. His mother had called the day prior to inform them of his diagnosis, and he was immediately greeted by his two smiling teachers as he entered the room.

"Izuku-chan! We heard the great news!" The female teacher said as he walked up to them. "You have a Quirk of your own now! That's fantastic!"

"Agreed, that's really great! Why don't you go show your classmates, Izuku-kun?" The male teacher asked. "I'm sure they're all really curious!"

"Okay!"

Izuku hurried onwards to face the group of kids, who were all staring at him with expressions varying from suspicion, to curiosity, to excitement.

Well, except for Kacchan. He just looked angry. But Kacchan looked angry a lot, so whatever.

"Hey, Deku!" One of his classmates said. One of those boys who followed Kacchan around whose name he could never remember. "Is it true you have a Quirk?"

"Weren't you supposed to be Quirkless? The doctor said!" Another kid pointed out.

Izuku frowned at them all before crossing his arms and pouting. "I have a superpower!"

There was a moment of silence before the group of kids gave a collective exasperated groan.

"That's _not_ what they're called, you _idiot_ ," Kacchan muttered angrily, glaring at him and ignoring the teachers admonishing him for his language.

"So, what _is_ your Quirk?" One of the girls asked, raising her hand in the air to get his attention. "The teachers didn't tell us!"

"Yeah, show us!" The boy from before challenged. "I bet you're just lying!"

"Sure, I'll show you!" Izuku said happily. He put one of his hands out horizontally in front of them. With his other hand, he grabbed tightly to his pointer finger. "Watch! Watch!" He pulled until it was even longer than his arm, watching as everyone's eyes practically bugged out of their heads.

"Wh-What kind of Quirk is that! It's like yours!" Someone shouted, turning to one of the kids who followed Kacchan around.

Said boy put his own hands up and let his fingers extend, the size of his hands growing more massive along with them. They stretched out much further than Izuku's. "Mine's still better though!" He said with a huff.

"Is that all?" Kacchan scoffed, smirking. "You can just stretch out your fingers? Your Quirk is as useless as you are!"

"It's not _just_ my fingers!" Izuku proclaimed, looking unperturbed by the mocking, a far cry from how he was a few days ago. "Look! Look!" He grabbed the sides of his mouth and pulled as well. They stretched easily, even wider than his finger as he stretched both arms out.

"Wow, that's _gross_!" The girl from before exclaimed, stepping back in shock.

"I can't do _that_ ," the boy with the long fingers admitted, returning his hands to normal as he also took a step back. "What kind of Quirk is that?"

Izuku let go of his cheeks, letting them slap back into place, and proudly declared "I'm made of rubber!"

"Rubber?"

"That's so weird!"

"Hey, what else can you do? Can you stretch your head?"

"HAH! That Quirk is _still_ useless!" Kacchan interrupted loudly, smirk gone as he glared at him. "So you can just stretch? That's stupid! What can you do with _that_?"

Izuku frowned before hmm-ing and looking around the room. Glancing upwards, he found himself staring at the ceiling fan. Old, covered in dust, and never been used for as long as he'd been here.

He grinned widely again as he looked back at Kacchan, who seemed surprised by his expression. "I can do this! Look!"

With that, he threw his arm into the air, letting it stretch until it reached all the way up to the fan on the ceiling, grabbing ahold of it tightly. "Gomu Gomu..."

"I-Izuku-kun, what are you-" one of the teachers started, walking towards him while all the children stared at his elongated arm with wide eyes.

"ROCKET!"

With that, he allowed his arm to retrack, taking the rest of his body along with it. The next thing he knew, he was hanging off the ceiling fan high above everyone else, watching as they gaped at him from below.

"Cool, right?!" He shouted down at them with a smile and carefree laugh.

The teachers immediately started freaking out.

"I-IZUKU-CHAN, GET DOWN FROM THERE! YOU'LL GET HURT!"

"No I won't!" Izuku insisted. "I'm strong!"

_CRACK!_

Everyone stopped at the sudden sound. Izuku blinked and turned to look at the ceiling fan. There was a bend and slight crack in the wood of the part he was still grasping onto. There was another sharp cracking sound as the wood started to give way.

"Oh," was all he had time to say before it finally broke off and he found himself crashing onto the floor below. Panic erupted around him.

"I-IZUKU!"

"QUICK, GET THE NURSE!"

"H-Hey, it looks like he hit his head..."

"I-Is he dead?!"

"H-Hey, Deku!"

And then Izuku sprang back up onto his feet, laughing loudly as everyone froze and stared at him, jaws on the floor. "Hahaha! That was fun!"

Once the shock wore off, both teachers immediately were on their knees on either side of him, frantically checking him for injuries.

"I-Izuku-kun, are you okay?!"

"We'll get the nurse right away! What hurts the most?!"

Izuku blinked and looked at them both. "Huh? It didn't hurt at all!"

"B-But how?!"

Izuku's grin was his widest one yet. "'Cause I'm made of rubber!"

There was a moment of silent bafflement for what felt like the thousandth time that day. It was broken when Kacchan got a hold of himself once again and let out a loud "hmmph" before turning and storming away.

"Whatever! That Quirk's still useless! So you can stretch, so what? What good'll that do against villains?! It's nowhere _near_ as cool as my Quirk!"

Izuku blinked and watched as he left. "Villains?"

"Rubber or not, we have to take you to the nurse's office just in case," the female teacher interrupted, grabbing him by the arm and practically dragging him away.

"But I'm _fine_!"

"Just in _case_ , Izuku-chan!"

Izuku pouted as they left through the door, which the other teacher closed behind him. It only lasted a few seconds before he remembered Kacchan's words again.

"Hey! Teacher Lady!"

"What is it, Izuku-chan? Does something hurt after all?" The woman asked, looking down at him with concern. She flinched a bit at the sparkle in his eye. It was a sparkle that almost always spelled trouble.

"What's a villain?"


End file.
